


Long Live

by char1ynch



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Angst and Feels, Apocalypse, Character Death, Crying, Declarations Of Love, Devastated Clarke Griffin, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Feelings, Heartache, Heartbreak, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, Loneliness, Loss, Loss of hope, Minor Original Character(s), Original Character Death(s), Sad Ending, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 03:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17438972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/char1ynch/pseuds/char1ynch
Summary: She didn't get to say it back.





	Long Live

The group of survivors had been dangerously low on things they needed, so they planned to do a supply run, with Bellamy and Clarke leading the group. The pair packed their essentials, such as extra weapons and ammunition without exchanging any words between them, finding it easier not to look at each other than see the pain hidden in their eyes. The seriousness of their relationship had scared the blonde so much that she hastily ended things, knowing something bad would happen to someone she loved had she not. Clarke Griffin had always been a magnet for misfortune and pain, and by the time she reached her late teens, she was more than used to the numb feeling that came before and afterwards, but since the world had ended and all of the people from her old life now dead, she was afraid. Afraid of losing the security she had found with not only the group, but the freckled man standing across the table from her. She was afraid that any supply run could be her last, and she was most afraid of not telling him her true feelings. To say it simply, she was in love with him, and she had been for quite some time now. But with all the group had lost, she didn’t want to somehow add onto their loss, so she kept quiet about her feelings and buried them, no matter how much the words burned holes into her throat. She dared to sneak a glance at him, and she wasn’t surprised that a scowl was painted onto his face. She rarely saw the man smile, and when he did, she was always present when he did so, and that made her feel better than she could ever describe.

 

“Are you two done fucking or should we give you a few more minutes to finish?” She heard the snarky voice of another one of the group members call out, and she rolled her eyes as she brushed past him to join the 5 other members that would be joining them. Raven, her witty and loyal best friend. Alexandra, a snarky and bitchy girl she somehow had grown to like. Keith, a member of the group she didn’t know that well, but she had no hard feelings towards him. Octavia, Bellamy’s sister and someone the young female couldn’t stand to be in the same room with for more than 5 minutes. And last but not least, Mack, a guy she had previously been sexually involved with which was bound to make an awkward outing for the ragtag group. Once they had finally slipped out the door of their compound, a heavy feeling settled on her chest and in the pit of her stomach, like an anchor. The smell of decay was suffocating in the air, but they had all grown so used to it that they were able to breathe without masks now. The members crept through abandoned cars and weaved through alleyways littered with broken bottles and blood spots until they finally reached their destination. The air around them seemed too quiet as they made their way into the market through a broken door but she tried to not think too much of it as she slipped in behind Raven, who was quick to grab her hand and give it a reassuring squeeze before going off with Alexandra, who gave her a subtle nod. She was confused by the sudden kindness but again, she didn’t have much time to dwell on it. They were here on a mission, and she intended to complete that mission no matter how long it took to get it done, because that’s just the kind of person she is and will always be. She wandered through aisles and stooped to pick things up off the ground but she felt the presence of another person lingering behind her and it didn’t take a genius to know that it was Bellamy, because he always did this when they went on runs together.

 

“How are you?” She said awkwardly, fiddling with the strap of her backpack. He looked up at her through his long eyelashes and shrugged casually, reaching for a pack of batteries on the shelf next to her. She went to speak once more, but the sound of a loud crash carried their feet in the direction of the other side of the store, where they found Mack dead on the floor from a gunshot wound directly to the center of his forehead. She felt tears blurring her vision and she pressed a hand to her mouth to muffle her whimpers. She felt his hand on her back and he pulled her body against his, dropping them both to the ground to protect themselves from the sudden hail of gunfire from outside.

 

“We have to find the others Bell, we can’t lose more people.” She whispered breathlessly, looking up at him with fear in her eyes. He looked at her for a long time before he nodded at her words, allowing her to go in front of him so he would get the bullets had they come through the window from behind them. She felt his hand pressing urgently against the bottom of her back as they raced as quietly as possible throughout the store, desperately trying to see if they could spot any of the other members of their group.

 

“Clarke??” She heard a voice hiss from the aisle next to them, and she turned her head to see Raven sitting in the floor, Alexandra’s head resting in her lap, as she tried to staunch the blood that was leaking from the side of her neck. She went down the aisle as quickly as her legs would allow her, and she dropped down next to the girls, her hands immediately going to the redhead’s pale forehead. She felt heat race through her body, and she knew her time was extremely limited, so she asked her best friend to transfer her into her arms, and she held her until she gasped out one last breath, and then she mercied her, to save the rest from the misery they would feel once they got back to their sanctuary. She rose to her feet and moved past the saddened duo and to the beginning of the aisle, listening for any more gunshots. She breathed a sigh of relief when she heard nothing but silence, and before she could stick around and wait to die, she signaled Raven and Bellamy to follow her from the store, and they escaped into the approaching dusk. She heard a loud gunshot crack throughout the air and she stopped dead in her tracks as she saw him fall to his knees from the corner of her eye. Everything felt like it was in slow motion as she raced over to him on jelly legs, barely catching the upper half of his body before he completely collapsed to the ground. The dark skinned female raised her gun and ended the life of the rogue shooter, and once she had completed it, she dropped her gun to the ground and kneeled beside them, trying to ignore the painful gasps that were escaping from his lips. Clarke tried to keep her eyes off of the blossoming stain that was forming on the fabric of his beige t-shirt but she found it extremely difficult for herself to do so, so she snuck a quick look to see if it was survivable. From the noises he was making and from where the bullet had struck him, she knew it was inevitable, but she chose to remain optimistic, giving him a feeble smile as she pushed his hair away from his eyes.

 

“C-Clarke…” He stuttered out, and she just furiously shook her head, feeling the tears spill from her eyes and onto the sleeve of her denim jacket. She bit down on her lip as she placed her hand directly over his heart, and he weakly clasped his hand over her smaller one, making the tears flow even faster from her blue eyes.

 

“It’s okay, you’re gonna be okay.” She reassured him, using one hand to wipe her eyes but she really smeared blood across her cheek, his blood, and that really set her off. She began to sob, her hands violently shaking as they readjusted his head on her stomach, trying to make him more comfortable in his final moments.

 

“C-C-Clarke, I-I l-l-love y-y-y-you.” He gasped out, forcing a smile to appear on his face before he began to struggle for air, and then, he closed his eyes for the last time. She rested her forehead on hers as she let out a scream of complete and utter pain. She couldn’t help but be responsible for his death, and now, she could never make it up to him. She held his body as close as she could to hers, and she whispered things to him, even though he was long gone from this plane of existence. She felt a hand fall on her shoulder, and through her puffy eyes, she saw her best friend signaling that they had to leave, before the walkers got to them.

 

“Raven, I can’t…” She sobbed, turning her attention back to his body, which has since grown cold. She pressed a kiss to his cool forehead and she whispered that she loved him too, and then she let herself be helped to her feet, with his body in tow.

 

“Clarke, we can’t take him back. It would destroy Octavia.” She didn’t care about Octavia at this moment, all she cared about was getting him home, and giving him the burial that he deserved. She told the shorter female that they would come back for Mack and Alexandra tomorrow, so that they could properly bury them too. They heard the sounds of the dead in the distance, and they hurried away from the abandoned market, not once looking back. The walk was brisk and silent, the only sound heard around them were the sniffles produced by the blonde, who was absolutely devastated by what had happened. Bellamy was like her other half, always looking out for her and protecting her even when she wanted to give up completely. They weren’t in a relationship, but everyone thought that they were, and that was secretly something she treasured. Once they had gotten back into their shelter, she immediately felt the pressure of his body leave her and she felt emptier than she ever had before. She retired to her room without eating any rations, and she laid up at the grime coated ceiling for a very long time, willing herself not to fall apart again. She closed her eyes and envisioned herself with him, laying by his side as she watched his eyes crinkle after she said something he found comical. Now that he was no more, she began to feel a taste of the lonely life she was bound to live until she was murdered or worse, and she felt the tears begin to pour from her eyes once more. She grabbed the pillow from underneath her head and held it over her face, letting out scream after scream into the case, but it was no use, she still felt hollow and no amount of crying would ever make that feeling go away, and that’s something she was absolutely positive of. She removed the pillow from her face and held it as tightly as she could to her chest, imagining that it was his head full of her curls and not the bland color of the case covering the dirty pillow underneath. She resumed looking up at the ceiling, and she closed her eyes once more and said one final thing before she felt into a restless sleep;

 

_“I love you too Bellamy, always have, always will.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hope you all enjoyed this because I cried while writing it hehe! I could never imagine losing Bellamy Blake in any way, shape, or form, so I hope we never have to cope with that. Anyways, kudos and comments are appreciated and even encouraged so don't be afraid to leave any!! Hope each and every one of you are well.  
> (I realize I forgot to clarify so Keith and Octavia DID get away! However, their whereabouts are unknown to everyone else.)


End file.
